


The Coat Room

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: A Prompt for Every Season [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, getting caught, secret kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Beau and Yasha steal away for a moment.Prompt 41: "Forbidden Kiss"Ship: BeauyashaRequest by:conceptstageKiss Prompts! Send me an ask and I'll write a prompt
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: A Prompt for Every Season [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The Coat Room

Yasha’s back hit the wall of the coat check as Beau pressed herself into the taller woman chuckling. Calloused hands slid down Yasha’s sides as Beau started kissing at her neck.

“Beau.” The Barbarian whispered trying not to laugh. “Beau we’re going to get caught.”

“Oh come on Yash.” The shorter woman mumbled between little nips at her neck “the risk of getting caught’s like, half the fun.”

Yasha gasped as Beau sucked on the skin of her neck, “you’re such a tease.”

Beau chuckled low with her husky voice, “you love me for it.”

The taller woman then grabbed the monk by the hips and hoisted her up as she spun and flipped them so that Beau was now pressed against the wall. Her blue eyes went wide and her breath hitched as Yasha moved in, stopping just before touching her lips, whispering. “I do love you.” she then pressed their lips together in a slow tender kiss that Beau sank into, wrapping her arms around Yasha’s neck.

“Ahem!” A heavy Nicodranian accent startled the two and they turned to look at the interrupting party. A tall man dressed like a butler flanked by two Zelezzo. “Madames, I’m afraid that unless you two are overcoats I must ask you to take your… activities… elsewhere.”

The two women turned look at each other before busting out in laughter. Hurriedly shooed out of the coat check they dashed off into the party to find the rest of their friends. Hands held, fingers tightly laced.


End file.
